


Infinity Train Book 4: The Turtle Team

by jva98



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mystery, Other, Trains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jva98/pseuds/jva98
Summary: Amelia and Hazel live in a new car to solve Denizen problems, but the arrival of a new passenger with a strange number will change everything. Now, to solve this new paradox, they must travel all the way to the engines. But the train is dangerous and they'll have to overcome it by sticking together.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. The Fixing Car

_**Infinity Train Book 4: The Turtle's Team** _

**Chapter 1 The Fixing Car**

She took a moment just for staring into the mirror, the wave still in her face, she turned on the tap and saw how the water flowed in the sink. Hazel jointed her hands and cleaned her face. No more waves, no more Apex, now she had a new uniform, and was part of Amelia's team…

Which, being fair, just were Amelia and Hazel, but they left open an applicant for any denizen or passenger with skills qualified. Turns out, that not a single candidate was good enough for Amelia's requirements.

It's been almost six months since Hazel left Grace and Simon behind, but the wave in her face, somehow still keeps popping up at night, she just had to clean her face and the wave is gone, so it wasn't that annoying, but Hazel couldn't decipher why the wave kept appearing.

Perhaps, she just has to work even harder on the daily problems from the denizens to keep her own thoughts out. Besides, Amelia always reminded her to keep quiet any kind of discomfort with her new life, the only exception if this was an emergency. And Hazel's wave, popping up over and over again, was not an emergency in Amelia's code.

"This will be a good day," said Hazel to her reflection adding a big smile.

She went to the garage converting herself from human to turtle, her first days were pretty weird being a turtle, but time has passed, and now Hazel knew how to change from human to turtle as well as she knew how to make pancakes, speaking of pancakes:

"Good morning Hazel." Said Amelia taking two frozen pieces of pancakes and introducing them in a weird techno microwave, her face was the opposite of joy.

"Hello Amelia, is this the day to breakfast the best pancakes I could ever know?" tried to cheer her up, but failed.

"Hazel, I appreciate how much you like these pancakes, but we eat them every single day for breakfast, there's no more to eat, at least not until we found that elusive food car." Said Amelia rubbing her stomach.

They kept eating until the bell rang on the desktop.

"First client of the day." Celebrated Hazel getting up from her chair in a jump.

"Kids…" sighed Amelia evading smiling, trying to keep her serious face.

The first client wasn't easy to take because he (or maybe she, they remain unknown about that) was a denizen incapable of speaking any known language, however, Amelia tried to use a machine to understand that denizen, failing miserably. It took her 30 minutes going upside down the little garage, but she couldn't decode that weird language.

"Spells."

"So, what's your problem sir?" Started Amelia once again.

"Spells, spells, spells, speeeeeellls." but patently, this has no single effect on the denizen.

"Oh, I see…" said Hazel taking notes.

"Do you?" asked Amelia confused.

"Yes, his problem is that he says spells too much." Concluded Hazel without more hesitations "Next!"

"Spells, spells, spells, spells, spells, spellllls" said, clearly angry the little denizen, but the line was pretty big behind.

They had to deal with at least three more "Spell Guys" how Hazel ended up calling them, wasn't the best name, but definitely giving them an identity was best that Amelia's idea of "erasing their car from existence".

Other of the denizens that crossed their fixing car were some Corgis from Corginia who were lost, and one dinosaur with a baseball hat and a glove (searching his special ball who has been stolen by a passenger).

"The Apex stole it?" Asked Hazel angry only with the mention of that word.

"Apex?" said the dinosaur confused "No, no, those kids were kind with me in the past, they couldn't be the thieves."

"They sometimes present themselves as good people, but we can't trust them." Said Hazel still mad with her claws sharpening.

"Or maybe was just another passenger who wanted that baseball ball, could you remember anything? Age? Gender? Height?" Asked Amelia cold as steel.

"Agh, not really, Raptor said that the passenger was a kid, but he only could see the green glow from his hand" Clarified the Tyrannosaurus.

"His?" Demanded to know Amelia "I thought you said that you didn't know."

"I don't know, it just felt natural to say that." Said the Rex doubting.

The next one was a Green Gorilla from the Monarchy Car. Hazel at first tried to glance to the gorilla's eyes, but she couldn't, her memories went from peace to a stormy and cloudy day. She just turned around and refused to listen or take note of anything about the Monarchy Car.

"That was rude Hazel." Grounded her Amelia, at least that caught her attention again.

"I'm sorry." Said Hazel sad. "It's… It's nothing, I'm fine."

But she turned to the human form again in a matter of seconds. Her uniform was failing of her arms, but at least Hazel was quiet for the customers. Their next client was, in fact, someone who was nice to see again.

"So, Sir what's your…?" Started Amelia, but rapidly she changed her expression from tedious to frustration "Not you again."

"Oh, the biggest problem in the train perhaps, my donut holler has lowered its sales."

"Randall, for the last time, this car is for denizens with real problems," explained Amelia almost groaning.

"What's a donut holler?" Said Hazel waving to Randall, of course, that she knew the answer, but it's always funny to repeat the explanation "Oh, yes, I remember you."

"And I remember remembering you remembering me." Said Randall before he totally forgot why he came to the desktop in the first place "Oh wait, that was a few seconds ago." He laughed "Do you want a donut holler, ladies?"

Amelia wasn't in her best mood, so she pressed a button that catapulted Randall outside her garage, and smashed him against the train's door. But Randall was fine physically. Amelia doubted if mentally, this was the fifth time in 3 days that came with the same problem.

"Next!" ordered Amelia, but the little cloud with eyes started to cry, causing rain under itself and run away.

"You scare the customers." Said Hazel joking to be grounding Amelia.

"Do I? I don't know, I think it's natural at my age." Said she proudly.

They laughed so hard that Hazel forgot rule number 13, never touch Amelia without consent. But, for first time in a while, Amelia herself forgot that dumb rule and they keep the laughs for a few more seconds.

The rest of the day occur without incidents, and they went to their rooms to sleep when the nights came. Hazel stared at the fake stars in her room, then she knocked on Amelia's wall when started to feel sleepy.

"Amelia, do you think Grace will be okay?" Asked Hazel before closing her eyes.

"I'm sure they will be fine." Said Amelia going back to sleep. "Try to rest, we'll have to fix more problems soon enough"

"But we left Grace with Simon" Said Hazel trying to be awake, but Amelia's voice calmed her.

"Not our problem at all."

The next morning, actually happened quiet, not a single denizen appear in the garage, Hazel's wave disappeared with water easily and not even Randall came. That day they attended just a single passenger. That wasn't normal in the Fixing Car, at least for Hazel, but she was happy to see another passenger traveling on the train.

"Hello?" knocked the garage's door with the open sign "Is anyone here?"

He opened the door, seeing all the techno stuff in the walls that Amelia was recollecting all those years from the engine. He tried to touch a glass sphere.

"Don't touch anything, sir." Ordered Amelia from her desktop "Good morning, or should I say, afternoon?"

"Hello, ehh…" the man struggled to speak and waved his hand.

Just that little action changed everything in the fixing car. Amelia and Hazel watched his number with attention, trying to identify if it was a fake number or a mistake from the perspective, but no, this was original.

"Who are you?" Asked Amelia pointing with her finger. "I've never seen this kind of number before."

His number was -17, glowing in the usual green stuff, but with a minus previous the number, even Hazel with almost seven years knew that was pretty wrong.

"My name is Hubert." Said the man sweating.

He was an old man, within 45 or maybe 47 years, red hair and freckles hid by little wrinkles, a big mustache but without a beard, about 5 ft and 9 inches, almost 2 inches more than Amelia. Wearing a red coat and brown pants, and sandals. His voice wasn't deep, just old and sharp. But he wasn't talking that much, he was being analyzed by them.

"Maybe he is a denizen like me" Tried to explain Hazel.

"Certainly, no, you are my creation… Daughter uh, whatever, I really don't know what are you Hazel, but he, he is totally human." Said firmly Amelia measured his pulse.

"How can you know that? You didn't know about my shell until I revealed myself." Hazel was enthusiastic about the idea of another half passenger, half denizen.

"I'm sorry, I think I am human… Maybe…" Said the man laughing at the end.

"Do you remember your first number when you arrived?" Asked Amelia not caring about anything but the glowing number.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Said Hubert "My first number was zero, and among the next weeks It doesn't stop going down, I swear, is weird." He sat in Amelia's chair "I've met a girl, with a talking ferret named Ferrus, and they were amazing, but her number hadn't a minus like mine and they told me that wasn't normal, so I decided to keep looking for an answer, the Ferrus told me about this fixing car with two magician witches that can solve any problems."

"I'm not a witch for sure… Am I?" Asked Hazel trying to understand.

"I'm not exactly a witch, look, I was the Conductor around thirty years so I know too much about this train and yet I haven't seen anything like this" claimed Amelia pointing to this hand "Maybe One One will help us to understand your problem."

"One what?" said the man not understanding.

"A little cute orbed robot." Said Amelia nostalgic.

"Are you talking about The Conductor that showed me the train's rules?" Asked Hubert remembering that description.

"He does so to every single passenger, you are not special… Or maybe you are, I don't really know." Said Amelia thinking while analyzing her backpack if she had enough supplies "So, mister Hubert you will have to come with us to take you to face One One."

"But we are so far from the engines." Said Hazel rolling in her chair.

"Well, we only need to get to one of the shifting cars that I created" Said Amelia checking in her tablet "If this dumb device is not wrong, it would be only… Twenty Cars, ha."

"It's an easy peasy." Started singing Hazel.

"No songs, please." Said Amelia annoyed.

"Why not?" claimed Hubert "She has a great tune in her hands."

"It's not totally mine," said Hazel modestly.

"Well, sir, you gained my attention, do not waste it." Said Amelia with half-smile in her face.

She opened the fixing car door and they journey begin.

**To be continued…**

**Part I of X, coming next "The Negative Car".**


	2. The Negative Car

_**Infinity Train Book 4: The Turtle's Team** _

**Chapter 2 The Negative Car**

They've passed trough the metal bridge from their home car without delay, looking towards the brown sky, Amelia vaguely remembered the blue roof back in Earth, but she already got used to the Train surroundings. Thirty-four years living in the eternal road was not easy, she had to do unspeakable things often.

The Ghoms didn't appear, she was glad, that bugs were horrible creatures to look at, even in safe zone. She noticed how Hazel ran to the door and turned the handle. Of course, Hazel was happy to explore the Train, she was trapped in that little car of them for months. At the end of the day, somehow, Hazel was part of the Train, or at least Amelia thought that.

"Slow down Hazel, we are not that young." Said Amelia with a grin glance.

"I know, but you both walk so sloooowooools klaw htob uoy tub ,wonk I"

At first Hazel was talking normal, but then she said slow everything slowed down and suddenly Hazel started to make unpronounceable words, while she closed the door.

"What?" Asked Hazel clearly confused.

"Thanks goodness, what happened kiddo?" Hubert ran to her position.

"I don't know…I was there and then everything went black and boom, I'm back here, but don't worry Hub, Amelia surely knows what's happening." Trusted Hazel while Amelia stuck to them.

"Yes, I think so." Said Amelia stoking her chin.

Amelia looked the door, searching for any kind of marks or inscriptions with instructions to solve this puzzle, but she didn't find anything, so decided to reopen the door. Inside the car were nothing more than a white room with a path finishing in 3 deviations and found an exit not centered the room, but in the left way.

"It doesn't seem that hard or emotional progression for Train standards." Said she normally, but noticed that her companions started to slow them action.

Hazel and Hubert returned to the bridge walking backwards. Amelia then closed the door, causing them to stop march. She saw how Hazel had inertia from her previous running, and just because that she discovered the wheeze for this new car, but that couldn't be possible, she remembered having a Tea Car just forward to their Fixing Car, not a weird tracking back car, she didn't even knew if could exist that kind of cars in the Train, so much power but all contents.

"Okay, looks like this is a backwards time car, sorta kinda." Explained Amelia to them.

"That's too complicated." Said Hazel "Why don't just call this a negative car."

"Why negative?" Asked Hubert confused.

"Because going backwards is bad, you can have an accident, Tuba told me so… I think." Said Hazel turning aside her previous gaze.

"Who's Tuba?" Asked Hubert worried for the expression of the girl.

"That's too many questions for now, we can't stay in this first car much longer, we need to hasten." Demanded Amelia "Now, start to walk backwards to me, and in …Four, Ten…" She calculated "Turn left in twenty-two steps."

"But I didn't have control when we were going back." Said Hazel raising her hand.

"Imagine the path, if any of you have a problem, I'll help."

"Wait a second, why aren't you affected?" Said Hubert annoyed.

"Chum, I was the Conductor for years, I know pretty much of this Train tricks" Said Amelia pointing her belt "So, I did this Digital Shield years ago."

"Why don't just borrow one of those?" Argued Hubert unsure of walking backwards.

"This is a unique design, it will take my entire days just to build another one, so no, chop chop." Shouted Amelia resting her hands in the grip. "One…"

"It's an easy peacy, twenty-two steps forward and then left." Repeated Hazel nervous.

"Two…" Continued Amelia.

Hubert knew too little about the Train but this was insane, he passed through several cars in the last month and yet this was totally new. So, he closed his eyes and hold his breath.

"Three." Said Amelia opening the door.

She saw how Hazel and Hubert started walking backwards, she entered the car with her shield activated and when the other two passed the door there were no need to keep it open. The room passed from white to dark. Amelia at first raised the brow, then she started to fear.

She noticed how Hazel stopped walking for a second and her uniform was disappearing, being replaced by her old clothes when they met. At second look Hubert's number started to raise slowly.

"Damn it, I hate these convoluted cars." Said Amelia walking in front of them "At least now they keep walking…"

The darkness in the room started to grow, and her vision shorted, it was like the car knowing that she wasn't playing by the rules. But Amelia just took a flashlight from her personal backpack and keep going in the dark. When they arrived the interception, Amelia went the left path, but the other two instead go to right.

"What are you doing?" Shouted Amelia immediately. "I clearly said left, LEFT."

She tried to stop their march interposing in the way, but got ignored her and kept walking while pushing Amelia.

"Of course, going backwards the left path was the right." Said Amelia annoyed to forget that detail.

"?esolc ew reA" Said Hazel at the same time she started to shrink.

At the same time Hubert's number increase from cero to fifteen, sixteen… Amelia didn't know what to do, so she tried to push Hazel, but failed. Hazel was stuck in the negative mode, same with Hubert.

"Come on Hazel, wake up!"

But was useless, she saw how Hazel started to rejuvenate, now she looked like a five years girl and Hubert's red hair started to grow in the baldness while his number disappeared.

"This is mad." Recognized Amelia.

"…ailemA ,driew gnileef m'I" Said Hazel unintelligible.

"Hold it… A-i-l-e-m-a is Amelia backwards!" Said snooty "Wait a second must be ahhhh…" she recreated the words inside and then spoke "Ndoces a tiaw."

They stopped their march and looked to Amelia, Hazel seemed like a baby turtle and Hubert was in his thirty.

"Forget everything about left and go right instead." Said Amelia twice before she could imagine the backwards "Daetsni thgir og dna tfel tuoba gnihtyreve tegrof."

She didn't know if they understood at first, but when they turned left and approached the exit, she knew it was settled. Only problem was that, the backwards started to go insane, in a matter of seconds Hazel turned from a baby turtle to an egg and Hubert was now teenager.

"They won't make it." Recognize Amelia sweating.

In that moment she remembered the repulsion system in her shield, like that fool ponytail guy that Hazel knew from before. She threw herself tackling both and the protection system sent them flying.

The door opened with no need to handle it, and in matters of seconds Hazel and Hubert grew back to their prior form.

"What did just happened?" Asked Hubert putting a hand to his head.

Amelia ran to the exit and closed the door with rush. The belt threw her to the opposite direction and she lost her flashlight, but the open doors were her guide to the end of the menace. Amelia sighed in calm.

"That was dangerous." Admitted after a while.

"I don't remember anything inside the car." Said Hubert. "Everything was dark and..."

"Thrilling." Said energetically Hazel "Can I go back?"

"No!" Ordered Amelia "Don't you remember anything inside? You went back to be an egg."

"An egg?" Said Hazel surprised "That sound so exciting!"

"I really don't like kids." Whispered Amelia closing her eyes "Never mind, let's go to the next car before I regret it."

"Wait, you didn't answer me, what did just happen?" Asked Hubert concerned.

"I saved your lives and that's all that matters for me." Said Amelia while walking to the next car.

Hubert looked down to his number, toughing to himself if Amelia discovered it… She didn't mention anything, but he wasn't sure and knew that the three have no time to lose. They kept going to the next car, ready to face the following threats the Train has to offer.

**To be continue…**

**Part II of X, coming next "The Ferretland Car"**


	3. The Ferret Car

_**Infinity Train Book 4: The Turtle's Team** _

**Chapter 3 The Ferret Car**

And before they left the Gravity Car, Hazel tried to return back the favor that Caasi Notwen gave them throwing the golden apple to the big tree, Hubert closed the door at the same time Amelia adjusted her belt. The three of them sighed at the same time.

"I thought you didn't like to solve car puzzles." Said Hazel judging Amelia's laughs leading her hands to the waist, she was in the turtle appearance.

"I really don't like it, but don't mind to make exceptions with science thematical cars." Admitted Amelia while walking to the next car.

"Hey, before we keep moving, could I ask you, Amelia, what happened to your neck?" Asked Hubert turning his view to the rails.

"My neck?" Answered Amelia touching her shoulder, stroking up to the neck, she didn't feel anything different.

But Hazel gasped horrified.

"Your number!"

Amelia took a Tablet from her backpack and saw the reflection of her face, she was old cause the wrinkles combined with eyes black, erratic hair, and twisted eyebrows. But there wasn't more green glowing in the top of her neck. She opened the uniform and looked that her number was half-way down in the spiral.

"My number is going down…" Said Amelia emotionless.

"Then, you'll leave the Train soon?" Asked Hubert intrigued.

"I don't think so, chum, I saw a lot of people with lower numbers been stuck here for months" Tried to regain her confidence Amelia.

"Yeah, she will be with me for a long time." Assured Hazel with confidence.

"I'm sorry, it was just weird not seeing the usual green under the neck" Apologized Hubert taking the handle of the next door.

"That's okay Hubert." Confessed Amelia "We three should be honest about anything if we want to get to the engines pronto, the less time we spent on solving a puzzle or talking about feelings, the faster we solve your problem."

"Yeah, honesty above the rest." Repeated Hubert dodging their eyes.

They opened the door to the new car, showing a narrow tunnel, Hazel passed smoothly, while Amelia had to bend a little her back, but Hubert practically was crawling, and they had the same thought: The back pain will return the next morning.

"I didn't know that the Train repeated itself." Admitted Hubert.

"Repeated?" Asked Amelia confused.

"You know, underground tunnels, I already was in a car like this… "

"There are no repeated cars in the Train… If you remember this car, that means it IS the same as before, it just moved from the original position to this part of the Train." Said Amelia smiling "That been said, you know how to solve the next puzzle, don't ya', chum?"

"Is the same?! Oh no…" Said closing his right hand. "Try to be dirty before…"

"Before what?" Asked Hazel a second before two claws dragged her.

"Hazel! Where did she go?!" Said Amelia worried, her heart was bumping inside the chest rapidly.

"Don't worry, just take a little bit of ground before…" He said trying to remain chill, but suddenly something moved and Amelia wasn't there anymore. "Well, here we go again."

Two claws took him from his feet and pushed him from the exit. The trip was close because he ended up in a giant cave, with multiple houses made of clay. He was in the hands of a giant mammal resembling a rat, but larger and bigger, a giant white skin ferret. Next to him was Amelia trying to release from the claws of a giant red Ferret. And Hazel was walking hand in hand with a brown giant ferret.

"Don't try to fight them Amelia, they are nice." Said Hazel laughing.

"They kidnapped us!" Claimed Amelia trying to use her belt again.

"No, they don't, they only want us to…" Tried to explain Hubert, but was interrupted with a friendly bite. "My leg!"

"I missed that sound." Said a brown ferret with his tummy and face white. "Hubert, old buddy, how did you come back after so long?"

"Well, that pretty much confirms what you said Amelia, this IS the same car." Said Hubert annoyed "Hi Ferrin, long time no see you, can you friend release we three?"

"I'm not trapped, I collaborated." Bragged Hazel cleaning her nails.

"Well, you are not human, we don't have reasons for keeping you in caught." Said the brown ferret.

"Wait what?" Said Hazel surprised.

"Humans in this land are banned." Said Ferrin showing a cartel with a badly drawn techno wave. "They are bad, they damaged our clean society."

Two ferret kids passed next to them covered in mud and with a distinctive smell that wasn't nice for Amelia or Hubert.

"The Apex." Said Hazel covering her red face.

"Do you know these bad humans?" Asked the brown ferret.

"I thought so…" Replied Hazel.

"Come on Ferrin, Ferrat, you two know me, we did this the last time." Moaned Hubert closing even stronger his fist.

"And you leave with the girl and our brother Ferrus, I'm surprised you didn't get your number to zero yet." Said Ferrin looking at the glowing from Hubert's hand.

"Well I think that's because he has his number with a minus, this Train makes everyone better persons with enough time, it's not fair for him trying to be bad." Defended Hazel while covering her face.

"Minus?" Asked Ferrin confused taking the right fist of Hubert and forcing him to open the hand. "What is this?"

"Wait… You didn't know about the negative number?" Said Hazel perplexed dropping her arms.

"No, why should we know about that?" Asked Ferrin watching the three prisoners, staring at Hazel. "Ferrey traps that denizen, she is a traitor!"

"Traitor?!" Hazel tried to cover her face again "No, you don't get it… This is…"

"You are Apex spies, there is no other explanation." Said Ferrin sniffing Hazel and watching close her Wave in the face.

"It's not what you think…" Tried to say Hazel, but was captured by Ferrat.

"I think Hubert joined the Apex after leaving us, that would explain the weird number, he had a fifty before left and now he just brought you to us, what a nice gesture." Said Ferrin annoyed.

"Okay, I have enough." Said Amelia Kicking the Ferret face that was stopping her.

The ferret tried to bite her, but Amelia's belt determined the action as harmful and activated the shell, sending him to fly.

"Ferrat!" Said Ferrin annoyed.

"Don't worry, he will be fine, probably." Said Amelia getting into a fighting position. "If you don't show us the exit, I won't promise the same for you."

"Are you crazy?!" Said Hubert spinning on the ground, releasing from the ferret claws.

"You lied to me about your number, that's the craziest thing anyone did to me!" Said Amelia taking a metal boxing glove. "I don't like liars."

She punched the brown ferret that captured Hazel pushing him to the wall the metal fist shined with ethereal green.

"Ferrey, damn it." Prepared to fight Ferrin.

"Wouldn't try if I were you." Warned Hazel taking Amelia's free hand.

But behind them almost a hundred ferrets were coming out from the houses, annoyed by the fight and ready to join the fight.

"I'll need a bigger fist." Said Amelia recognizing her limits. "Hubert, you were here before, show us the exit."

"Run!" Said Hubert jumping into a hole.

Amelia and Hazel followed him, the tunnel was an underground slide with curves, first, they turned right and Hazel bounced with the wall. The three were screaming when a lot of claws tried to take them in the superior part of the tunnel, but a turn to the left and them disappeared. Amelia bounced with a rock and the metal fist slipped from her hand to a connected tunnel that they didn't take.

They ended up in a stinky pond, Amelia and Hubert had a big pain in the back, but besides that, the three were in good conditions.

"Can we repeat that again?" Asked Hazel excited.

"No, we have to exit." Said Amelia cold and walking through the tunnel, at the corner was the big red door.

"We did it." Celebrated Hubert, but Amelia pushed back to the pond. "What are you doing?"

"You lied to me, they want a prisoner, I don't want to see your ugly face again, catch it?" Said Amelia rising her fist again to fight. "I don't need the metal glove to hurt you."

"Amelia, please…" Hazel took her by the arm.

"Rule number thirteen, Hazel!" Called Amelia pushing back the little girl.

Hazel stayed quiet behind her with the red wave forming again in her face.

Hubert tried to rise up, but Amelia's foot pushed him back to the pond. From his perspective, he could see the green glow in the neck of Amelia returning.

"It's complicated…"

"Why weren't you honest with me?!" Said Amelia fiercely. "I left everything behind to help you!"

"I didn't lie…" Tried to explain Hubert.

"Yes, you did!" Said Amelia pushing him back "You said that your initial number was zero, and that denizen said that your number was fifty, why?"

"If I had told you why you would never believe me." Confessed Hubert.

"Give me a reason for not leaving you right now." Said firmly Amelia.

"Hazel…" Said Hubert breathing at a reasonable distance from Amelia.

"She doesn't want to hear anything from you." Replied Amelia in her name.

"But his number still has a minus, we can, at least, hear his story." Said Hazel with all her face covered in red and her legs shaking.

"If you want so, you'll listen to his story I will guide you two until a car I can manipulate, and then Hazel, you'll have to choose if support a liar, or going back to our car." Said Amelia clearly injured.

"But Amelia…" Tried to reason Hazel.

"Rule number two." Answered Amelia taking the handle and opening the door, not waiting for her partners.

"Never said 'but' to Amelia." Remembered Hazel sad, she looked back to Hubert angry "She is my mom, I hope you have a good reason for lie."

"It's not that easy." Repeated Hubert "I know it's bad, but I can explain everything, not lies again."

"Swear it." Said Hazel firmly.

"I promise." Said Hubert breathing hard.

They listened to the ferret army coming down there and left the tunnels behind. Hubert closed the door, crossing the bridge was Amelia opening the next door, a black maze with no illumination. Hubert and Hazel followed her steps crestfallen.

**To be continued…**

**Part III of X, coming next "The Ghom Car".**

**I think a full month without chapter deserved a good loaded one, I liked so much this chapter, hope that my writing frenzy hasn't affected the writing. I apologize every mistake in English, and want to special thanks to Carolina, Logan888:v and PatterCake for their help, really, thx.**


End file.
